Itsumo
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Itsumo means forever. “I’ll be with you…itsumo.” HaoxYoh yaoi, twincest, charecter death oneshot


**Itsumo**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: This is just a simple one-shot since I felt like writing some good old twincest.

Jessie: Of course, of course.

Warnings: Twincest, yaoi, charecter death

0o0o0o0o0

_Itsumo means forever_

0o0o0o0o0

Hao's head fell limply to the side, supported by his shoulder, as he lay sprawled out on the ground propped up against a rock.

Yoh was curled up on his lap, trembling and sobbing as he twined his fingers in Hao's long thick hair. _Nii-chan…please…it hurts…_

Hao smiled faintly as Yoh's thoughts rang clearly in his mind. He could feel the raw emotion leaking out of the words, washing over him.

"You're crying." Hao said softly, calmly.

Yoh gazed into his brother's dark eyes desperately. "I'm sorry." He sobbed, tears rolling down his bruised cheeks faster and faster. _Don't…leave…_

Hao weakly wrapped his arms around his brother, sighing. "You did it Yoh. You won."

"No…" Yoh bit his lip and pressed himself closer, clutching to him. He was heedless to the blood soaking his shirt and pants as he did so.

Hao closed his eyes briefly, blocking out the pain roaring up and down his body as the large gap down his chest bled endlessly. He was going to die here, defeated. But strangely, he wasn't angry.

As Yoh pressed himself closer he inhaled the pure scent of grass and oranges, a content smile ghosting across his features. His body relaxed as he held his brother to him.

"Don't leave me." Yoh whimpered, pressing his face into the crook of Hao's neck. "I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die!"

It had all happened too quickly. Yoh had swung down his sword, expecting Hao to block his attack easily. But he didn't. Hao had frozen up, staring at the blade with a strange expression. And the next thing Yoh saw was blood, everywhere. Covering him. Then overwhelming pain rushed at him, forcing him down on his knees. He had searched his body for the wound but realized that he wasn't wounded at all.

And there was Hao. Bent over clutching his stomach. Yoh could still hear the sickening sound of the blood dripping to the ground.

And the strangest part was when their eyes met, Yoh had expected to see an expression of outrage…but no…Hao was staring at him, shocked.

Yoh shuddered at the memory still fresh in his mind. Hao's lips were parted, forming a small 'O'. His eyes wide, dilated in surprise. Then a small sad smile appeared, as if he had expected something like this to happen.

And now here they were: Yoh crouched over Hao wailing, Hao breathing heavily as he hugged Yoh to him.

"I didn't want this." Yoh whispered.

"I didn't want this either." Hao whispered back.

Yoh shook his head, stroking Hao's cheek. "Why didn't you block me? You could have!"

"Who knows?" Hao bit his lip and brushed a tear away from Yoh's cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood instead.

_I don't want to be alone! _

Hao combed his fingers through Yoh's short brown hair when he heard this thought. "I'll never leave you, otouto."

Yoh wiped his eyes and looked at Hao with a confused look. "What…?"

Hao placed a single finger against Yoh's lips, silencing him. "Shh." His hand fell limp as his strength began to fade but Yoh caught it, holding his hand tightly.

"I'll be with you…itsumo."

"Itsumo?"

Hao smiled. "Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Hao placed his free hand on the back of Yoh's neck, guiding him towards his lips.

And they kissed, sealing the deal.

As Yoh pulled back Hao's eyes dulled, glazing over lifelessly.

Yoh silently unhooked one of his twin's large star earrings from his ear, holding it tightly in his palm. It was smooth and worn down, proving just how long Hao had it in his possession.

Without hesitating he brought the sharp point of the earring to his ear, piercing the thin flesh there. He didn't flinch at the pain or the blood as he hooked the wooden earring into his now pierced ear. It hung there, dripping blood as Yoh stood up.

"Love you, istumo."

0o0o0o0

_Itsumo means forever_

0o0o0o0

Joh: That was short but it wasn't supposed to be very long. Kinda sad (actually really sad)

Jessie: Did Hao die?

Joh: Yeah.


End file.
